Skyhooks (LMAoAT)/Transcript
Here is how Ryan and the gang go to Paris and the Dark Masters spring a trap for them in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. France Crash Bandicoot: Ahh. Paris. The city of love. Nate Adams: I know, right. Ryan F-Freeman:(sees Red Smoke in her favorite disguise) Hey Amy. Red Smoke:(waves) (we see the gang through what appears to be a high tech telescope) Flash Fire: Hello, guys, you here? Deathstrike: Is there anyone here at the moment? MetalSeadramon:(flies over them) One second, you two. Piedmon's busy. (cut to Piedmon) Piedmon: Oh, dear, people with stage fright are harder to destroy. Just look at their faces, they can't possibly hope to defeat us and the Lemons. MetalSeadramon:(flies past him) I say we cut to the punchline, and go straight for the action.(jumps into the water) Puppetmon:(slides down a curtain) Oh please, that would be boring. Besides, I wanna see this plot all the through. (we see Machinedramon standing completely still) Puppetmon: These people asked for a drama. Well, let's give them what they paid. (bubbles appear on the water as MetalBasiliskmon rises out of the water and slithers onto the floor) MetalBasiliskmon: Destroying Voldemort for locking me up... nothing would make me happier. Piedmon: I am in full agreement, my puppeteering and snake friends. (Machinedramon looks closely as his eyes glow blue) Piedmon: After all, this'll be our greatest performance! MetalSeadramon:(leaps out of the water) Piedmon: MetalSeadramon! (a spotlight shines on him) (a spotlight shines on Puppetmon) Piedmon: Puppetmon! (Machinedramon rides an elevator to be at Puppetmon's altitude) Piedmon: Machinedramon! (MetalBasiliskmon raises his head and forms an arch over both of them) Piedmon: And MetalBasiliskmon! I present to you, the Downfall of Ryan F-Freeman and his friends! Flash Fire: This is gonna be good. Ryvine Sparkle: Agreed. to the gang Crash Bandicoot: How did you know Red Smoke is Amy, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I met her a while back. Red Smoke: So what brings you all to this lovely city. Twilight Sparkle: We're rendezvousing with Finn McMissile to get a clue on mystery. Red Smoke: Same here. Me and Nighlock found a lead and we're following it. Lord Voldemort: Whatever comes our way, we will break past it. Harry Potter: I was gonna say that. (suddenly, we hear a sinister laugh echoing as everyone looks around) Lord Voldemort: I know that laugh. MetalSeadramon:(Echoes off screen) I've been waiting for you, fools!(bursts out of the ground) Evil Ryan: Oh no, it's MetalSeadramon! Matau T. Monkey: Meta-what? Meg Griffin: out her Keyblade, the Dark Oathkeeper Who is that, Voldemort? Lord Voldemort: MetalSeadramon, one of the Dark Masters. Meg Griffin:(fires an energy blast from Dark Oathkeeper) (just as the energy blast reaches MetalSeadramon, the energy blast dissipates) Lord Voldemort: Don't you heroes know you can't fight darkness with darkness. Twilight Sparkle: Perhaps this'll work!(fires a fire spell) (the hits MetalSeadramon but it doesn't do anything as he comes closer) Thomas: Perhaps this'll stop him.(activates missile launcher and fires two missiles) (the missiles bounce off of the Dark Master and damage some buildings) MetalSeadramon:(rams Twilight into a rock and then knocks over Thomas) Everyone(minus MetalSeadramon): Twilight! Thomas! MetalSeadramon:(laughs evilly) uses his magic to teleport himself and the others away from the Dark Master Red Smoke teleports them all back Red Smoke: We're not going down without a fight. (they all unleash their attacks, but to no avail, not even with Megatron, Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Bee, Bulkhead, or Smokescreen] MetalSeadramon:(rams them all down then circles in the air ready to strike again) You should know your powers aren't strong enough! Red Smoke: Why isn't this working? Lord Voldemort: He is made of a digital alloy called Chrome Digizoid. It's impenetrable. Pinkie Pie: Now he tells us. MetalSeadramon:(gets into attack position in the air) Now it's time for one nasty RIDE!!!(fires his River of Power from the cannon on his nose) (the blast sends them all flying and knocks them all, except Sci-Ryan and Gloriosa, out) Gloriosa Daisy:(puts on the geodes and transforms into Gaia Everfree and catches him) Gaia Everfree: Are you alright, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I thought I was broken, but you saved me. Gaia Everfree:(chuckles a little) (we cut to the other direction of the fog they landed in where he hear a mechanical roar come from) Gaia Everfree: Huh? Sci-Ryan: What is it, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: Stay here, I'll be right back.(flies in the direction) (cut back to where we heard the roar from, and suddenly, two yellow glowing objects appear and hit Gaia) Sci-Ryan: Gaia, no! (everyone wakes up) Gaia Everfree: AHHHH!(reverts back to Gloriosa) Gloriosa Daisy: AAHHHH! Timbur Spruce:(catches her) Are you alright? Gloriosa Daisy: Yeah. (out of the fog, steps the metal dragon robot, Machinedramon) Machinedramon: NNNAAAAHHH! Adagio Dazzle: What the heck is that thing?! Ryan F-Freeman: Never mind that. RETREAT!!!! Sci-Ryan: Ok. the geodes on Gloriosa and she turns back into Gaia Everfree and hugs her Activate rocket boots! jets off with Gaia Machinedramon: Giga Cannon! (just as they are about to take off, the Giga Cannons hit them all down) Machinedramon:(continues to fire until he creates a crevice they fall down in) (the gang stops falling) Gaia Everfree: Well, at least we're alive. (suddenly, Optimus and Bulkhead go at with each other) Timbur Spruce: Stop it! You're supposed to be friends! Optimus Prime: Our bodies are moving against our will. Bulkhead: We can't control them! Sonata Dusk: How is that possible?(suddenly makes strange poses) Ok, how did this happen? Sci-Twi:(notices strings on her and everyone else) We've become string puppets! But who's pulling the strings? ???:(evil laughs) Aren't you just a smarty pants? (we see Puppetmon sitting on a post) Sci-Twi: Who are you? Puppetmon: Why don't you look up my profile on my computer?(controls her to type him in then jumps off the post, and smirks) Sci-Twi: This guy's called Puppetmon! Don't make him mad or he'll bop you on the head with his hammer! Rarity and Human Rarity: Why don't bop yourself on the head with the terrible hat, you ruffian? Sci-Ryan: Girls! Puppetmon: I'm gonna have to let you go now, but I promise to destroy you!(throws them aside then aims the bullet holes on his hammer at the ones who are powered up, including Daylight Shimmer) Puppet Pummel!(fires lasers that deenergize them all) (they wake up in a meadow) Sci-Twi: Well this place is peaceful. Harry Potter: And now you've jinxed it. (suddenly there was shaking in the ground) (the camera turns to a hill where something bursts out of it) MetalBasiliskmon: Surprise, heroes!(cackles maniacally) Lord Voldemort: My old enemy.(twirls his wand in his hand) MetalBasiliskmon. MetalBasiliskmon:(hisses like the snake he is) Tom Marvolo Riddle! Where are you?! Bulkhead: I got him! MetalBasiliskmon:(sees him) One big ball game, comin' up.(uses his tail to smack him up, then again even further up) This might get tight.(heads up a few feet and wraps around him) And not very comfortable.(squeezes tightly) Everyone: Bulkhead! MetalBasiliskmon:(laughs evilly) Time to go for a spin!(twirls him around then flings him into Arcee) Bulkhead: I'm alright.(starts limping) MetalBasiliskmon:(in Shrek's voice) This is the part where you run away. (they start running, the Dark Master hot on their heels) (cut to Ren and Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) strolling through the meadow) Cody Fairbrother (Opposite): Sunset? Sunset Shimmer (Opposite): Yes? Cody Fairbrother (Opposite): How are we supposed to find the heroes here? (they see Sunset and the rest of the heroes running with panicked looks) Kylo Ren: Found them. (a Death Eater stay behind and fires spells at something, but MetalBasiliskmon devours him) MetalBasiliskmon: So foolish.(continues chasing them) Ryan F-Freeman: I'll use my magic.his magic to teleport his friends and himself out of the scene MetalBasiliskmon finds them using his thermal sensing abilities Lord Voldemort: Go! I will hold him off! Hey! Over here! I'm the one you want! Leave them be! MetalBasiliskmon: Tom Marvolo Riddle. I've been waiting for this!(lunges) (Voldemort continuously sends spell after spell but through MetalBasiliskmon's eyes, the camera closes in on Voldemort until the screen turns black) (we see a transparent Voldemort in a vast void as he pulls up his hood and disappears) MetalBasiliskmon: Now that that's over with, time to you send you on the nastiest- Arcee:(fires her blasters at him) MetalBasiliskmon:(shoots venom at her, making her dizzy) As I was saying, time to send you fools on the nastiest roller coaster ride of your life!(breathes a huge wave of oxygen) Fiery Destruction!(a drop of his venom drops into the oxygen and ignites a huge wave of fire that sends them all flying) (they wake up, and hear a clown horn) Piedmon:(in disguise) Well, hello, boys and girls, and welcome! Today, I am going to tell you a little story. Pinkie Pie: Yay! Piedmon:(in disguise) Once upon a time, there was group of heroes who went with their allies to save the world. The group of heroes discovered that in order to do so, they climb to the top of Spiral Mountain. But to their dismay, the Dark Master beat them. So sad. Human Rainbow Dash: Hey, no one's laughing at your story, clowny! Piedmon:(in disguise) Oh, but it's all true. I'm just giving you a prequel of the plot.(changes to his true form) Red Smoke:(unsheathes her sai) Piedmon! (Gaia and Optimus go to attack him) Optimus Prime:(shoots at him) Piedmon:(dodges the blast while smirking) Gaia Everfree:(sends brambles at him) Piedmon:(takes out one of his swords and slices them in half) Trump Sword!(throws all his swords at them, which injure them) Everyone: Guys! Piedmon:(levitating in the air) And now to introduce the fellow actors of mine who had a part in this little act. MetalSeadramon!(moves aside) MetalSeadramon:(bursts out of the ground, snarling) Piedmon: Machinedramon! Machinedramon:(bursts out of nowhere, destroying a column, growling) Piedmon: Puppetmon! Puppetmon:(appears out of nowhere, upside down, chuckling) Surprise! You thought I was done with you, but I wanna have some more fun! Piedmon: MetalBasiliskmon! MetalBasiliskmon:(bursts out of the ground in a lunging manner) HISSSSAAAHHHH!(forms an arch over the other four, signifying he is bigger than them all) Piedmon: And of course, myself, Piedmon! Together, we are the 5 Dark Masters! Ryan F-Freeman: BYE! a smokebomb on the ground Piedmon:(snaps his fingers, revealing the smokebomb was just something he switched out) Now who shall be the first to be destroyed? Oh, come now, don't tell me you have stage fright. Rainbow Dash: I'd oughta take you all down right now! Piedmon: You're too talkative! You will be destroyed first! Rainbow Dash: What do you mean? Piedmon:(takes out a dagger and throws it at her) Bumblebee:(jumps in front of the dagger, and kneels down in pain as he pulls it out) Piedmon: Your yellow friend is a fool! But now that he is out of the way, who will be destroyed next? ???: Pixie Bomb! (a little creature bomb suddenly appeared and blew up in their faces) (inside an invisible the gang is meeting with Pixiemon) Red Smoke: Good thinking, using an invisible force field to not be detected. Pixiemon: Are you all alright? Gloriosa Daisy: Yes. Odette: You did save us from being...? What did the Daleks say, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Exterminated, Odette. nods and Ryan gives the 7 geodes to Gloriosa Gloriosa Daisy: I tried to use these to fight. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. I think you can recover when we find Mater and Finn. You just need more power! nods. Meanwhile, the engines are talking Toby: I hope Ryan and the others are at Paris with us. Thomas: They are. But they're pre-occupied at the moment. So we'll just have to stop the bad guys ourselves. Ryan F-Freeman: voice You think so, Thomas. Kilobot and I assure you that. looks to see Ryan and the gang Crash Bandicoot: We got away from the Dark Masters. Kilobot How did you get here? Kilobot: I got a call saying you needed my help. Emmet: Who is he and which world did he come from, Crash? shrugs Kilobot: I am Kilobot, Specail. I'm been created by Dr. K from Cubix's world. Nate Adams: Yeah. Whisper: I still don't see a Mer-siren anywhere. Ryan Who did the Dark Stars turn you into, Ryan? pulls out his Dark Star gem Crash Bandicoot (EG): Whoa. What is that? Ryan F-Freeman: It's my Dark Star gem. It turns me into Solo Songnote, my Dark Star self. Emmet: Who give you this, Ryan? points to the Dark Stars Radne: We did give him that when he is under our spell. Nate Adams: You think this heart shape gem works when you put it on your forehead, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Watch this. his Dark Star gem on his forehead turns into Solo Songnote, feeling the magic of friendship as he does Emmet: Ryan? Are you ok? What are you now? Solo Songnote: I am. And call me Solo Songnote. Crash Bandicoot: Solo? What kind are you? Solo Songnote: I'm a mermaid like the Dark Stars. Sci-Ryan: A mermaid? What's that? points to the Dark Stars Wyldstyle: Cool. Where's Finn Mcmissile and Mater are, Ryan? Solo Songnote: We have no idea. Sci-Ryan: his GPS I think they are somewhere near us. How did you come up with the name Solo Songnote, Ryan? Solo Songnote: You know how. Radne: Solo? How's it feel that you're a mermaid like us? Solo Songnote: It feels great. Crash Bandicoot: If that's so, why did you three need Ryan back at CHS? I don't know that gem made him into a Mer-siren. Agalope: We needed- she could finish, a blast rocked the force field outside MetalSeadramon: Aha! There you are! Piedmon, and Puppetmon fly after them while MetalBasiliskmon is seen slithering on the ground after them Pixiemon: I'll hold them off! You must find Nur and warn him!(exits the force field) I know you'll make me proud!(swings his staff to hit it far away) (they watch in shock as the colosseum fades into the distance) (we see Piedmon and Puppetmon looking at him while Pixiemon faces them, MetalSeadramon looking from above, Machinedramon looking from below, and MetalBasiliskmon behind Pixiemon) Piedmon: How long do you hope to last against us? Pixiemon: We shall see! Piedmon: Oh, come now, we both know this act bravery has more to it than that. Pixiemon:(growls) MetalBasiliskmon: May I do the honors? Piedmon: Of course. Crash and the gang are at where Finn and Mater are Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Agalope. What is it you were saying? Agalope: I was saying- a giant flame burst erupted from the colosseum, signifying the death of Pixiemon Sonata Dusk: No.in Aria's arms heads of the Dark Masters appeared in the flames Piedmon's silhouette appeared, with glowing red eyes, same with Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon Machinedramon' silhouette appeared with glowing blue eyes MetalBasiliskmon's silohouette appeared with glowing yellow eyes Ryan F-Freeman: Let's find Mater. and the others go into a portal back to Paris Crash Bandicoot: What is it you're about to say? Agalope:(bored) As I was saying, we needed Ryan to become our Mer-master to lead us. Red Smoke: Two people, in a room, can get more done than 100 people. Apocalypse:(walks by, carrying ice cream) Unless you need to move a piano. Nighlock:(comes out of one of his portals) Ohh, everyone knows that. Odette: Nighlock. Apocalypse. Sci-Ryan: Thank god. We did see the Dark Masters. I did feel funny when my limbs was connected by... by... strings. Nighlock: Yeah, Puppetmon does have a controlling personality. Apocalypse: If it is true you have encountered them, they are finished yet. Evil Ryan: I hope I-Rex is ok with McQueen and our NEXO Knights friends, Nur. Is that ice cream? nods Ryan F-Freeman: I just need Megatron to protect me, Sunset. Prime's your bodyguard now. Matau T. Monkey: My master changed his tune. (they notice Deadpool wearing an even better disguise than last time, this time wearing a different moustache, an artist's hat, and some French clothes) Crash Bandicoot: Deadpool? Deadpool: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan